The purpose of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core for this program project is to provide a[unreadable] comprehensive, multi-disciplinary resource for design of clinical and basic science experiments,[unreadable] development of appropriate and innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis, and summarizing the[unreadable] results. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core has the following overall goals: to provide statistical[unreadable] consulting and collaboration on the design, conduct, analysis and interpretation of all program project[unreadable] research studies and cores, and to provide, manage and maintain a high-quality research database that[unreadable] supports the research projects and cores while preserving the confidentiality of all subject data. The specific[unreadable] aims are: (1) Coordinate and manage statistical activities in the program project to ensure that investigators[unreadable] have ready access to statistical consultation and support. (2) Provide statistical expertise in the design of[unreadable] experiments and studies, including research proposal development, sample size determination,[unreadable] randomization procedures, and plans for interim reviews and final analysis. (3) Assist with the writing of[unreadable] statistical components of manuscripts. (4) Review, in conjunction with the Clinical Translational Review[unreadable] Committee, the integrity and statistical soundness of all studies involving human subjects. (5) Provide[unreadable] statistical analysis for all projects using appropriate statistical and computing methodologies, assist in the[unreadable] interpretation and presentation of results. (6) Interact and collaborate with the Clinical Trials and[unreadable] Translational Research Office in the development of protocols and the monitoring and reporting of clinical[unreadable] data. (7) Maintain a computing facility with up-to-date software for statistical analysis to support program[unreadable] project investigators. (8) Conduct biostatistical methodology research on practical problems arising in cancer[unreadable] studies. (9) Provide computer-based tools that facilitate the storage and retrieval of the data generated in the[unreadable] proposed research, thereby creating and maintaining a centralized relational database that provides access[unreadable] to common resources and information. (10) Ensure the accuracy of the data maintained in the database by[unreadable] software based data consistency and quality control systems. (11) Organize and maintain the database to[unreadable] maximize accuracy and accessibility; while maintaining strict confidentiality. (12) Provide detailed[unreadable] descriptions of the available populations and resources for current and future investigators. (13) Provide[unreadable] high-quality data entry services.